


A Jasperidot Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: Steven Universe Shipping Fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, F/F, Free Jasper 2K16, Humor, Meta, Metafiction, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: Short shipping fic, mostly a warm up, completely a joke.





	

“Heh.  Hey, Jasper,” Peridot said, “You remember when people actually used to... “ship” us?”

But alas, Jasper said nothing, for she was still corrupted and bubbled away, and thus unable to respond.


End file.
